


Tente bater em alguns nobres no caminho

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas não suportavam os nobres.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Sera





	Tente bater em alguns nobres no caminho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try to hit some nobles on the way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824779) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 22 - take my hand (pega minha mão).

Ellana estava cansada daquele maldito castelo, cansada de nobres horríveis e racistas que alternavam entre não acreditar que ela era quem era, e ficar horrorizados e desapontados que sua preciosa Inquisidora que ouviram falar tanto sobre era uma elfa, e pior ainda Dalish.

Ela quase estava tentada a não interferir só para ver eles em pânico, mas as consequências daquela noite afetariam inocentes, e ela tinha uma responsabilidade para com eles. Só a ameaça do fim do mundo podia fazer ela ficar naquele baile, só era um azar que era exatamente por isso que estava ali, porque qualquer outro motivo já teria visto ela sair correndo.

Ainda assim, ela tacaria fogo na próxima pessoa que chamasse ela de orelha de faca. O que provavelmente não ajudaria nem a causa dos elfos nem a causa dos magos, mas seria satisfatório, e ela nunca foi muito fã de política de qualquer modo.

Apesar de que talvez pudesse irritar eles de um jeito que não tivesse nada a ver com assassinato via magia…

Ela passou os olhos rapidamente pelo salão, procurando por Sera. O lugar era enorme, e Sera era pequena, mas ela também estava afastada de todo mundo, e Ellana era boa em a localizar. Ela marchou na direção de Sera, empurrando alguns nobres no caminho.

“Pega a minha mãe,” ela disse, estendendo sua mão de um jeito que esperava ser parecido do que as outras pessoas estavam fazendo. “Eu quero dançar.”

Sera riu. ‘Eu não faço dança de salão, e duvido que você faça.”

“Quem disse alguma coisa sobre dança de salão? Vamos lá e vamos esfregar no nariz deles que não somos como eles.”

Namorar Sera lhe fez gostar de confusão, e se ela não podia matar esses nobres, pelo menos podia incomodar eles.

“Isso eu posso fazer,” Sera disse, pegando sua mão.

Quando estavam correndo para a pista de dança, Ellana teve uma ideia.

“Ei, você acha que consegue me girar batendo em alguns nobres no caminho?”


End file.
